


Morning

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sweetness, adorable!Dean, but I hope the cuteness makes up for the length, so so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up before Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Cas groaned at the morning light seeping through the curtains. Rolling over he put the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He had almost achieved his goal when he felt Dean shift from his place beside him.

Lifting a corner of the pillow he saw one of the most adorable things he had ever been witness to, and he had been there to see the creation of the first kitten. Dean was tucked up next to Cas, one hand curled just under his nose, fingers in a loose grip around the sheets. His hair was wild and sleep-rumpled and his ear was red from where it had been pressed to the mattress all night. Dean snuffled in his sleep, crinkled his nose, and snuggled into the crook of Cas’ shoulder. 

Cas smiled warmly at his husband’s sleeping form. Careful not to wake him, he pressed a kiss to Dean’s soft hair and snuggled deeper under the sheets. Cas was finally lulled to sleep by Dean’s soft but steady breathing and the warmth of their bed.


End file.
